


All the Way Down

by fragrantwoods



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for first part of Season 1; Ever wonder what brought ol' Brom Garrett and Alma together? Was it just her daddy's debts, or did others have their own agenda?</p><p>Inspiration: from  Season 1's "Reconnoitering the Rim', several shots have Dan standing like a fuckin' Adonis out by the creek claim, watching Brom suck at panning gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way Down

All The Way Down

 

A lifetime, a mosaic of shattered images whirling behind his eyes.

The boy in Cairo, met on his World Tour, armpits like spice, black velvet eyes, their cocks rubbing together in the hot dry night.

His brother’s tutor, pale and sweet, fingers and tongues, reckless midnights, aloof morning hellos.

His parents in his doorway, anger and disgust, his lover jerked from his bed, a gun, demands, “Marry or burn.” A dope-compliant bride, banker’s check exchanged between fathers. Averted social ruin.

Slim hips, pretense, always from the back.  Laudanum fog, no questions, no noise.

One slip, so hungry for hard and strong.  New York can be so small. Threats and passage to the Black Hills. Banished shame.

She helps pretend. Their Western adventure, so many men, and doctors with bottles.

Brown velvet eyes, always looking at him, watching. Long hair, powerful, dirt and sweat.  Big bear of a man, time alone in the woods. Love the way he stands, open, so wide, strong legs, power in his arms.

Dreaming of him taking time, smoking, finishing his cigar, no words, pushing down, hot pain conquered by cool fire flowing into him. Overpowered and held. Whiskey tongue and teeth.

Heart skittering, he feels heat and breath behind him. Deeper, further, keep going, almost there.  This is a camp of secrets and mysteries, tacit permissions. 

The words close to coming. I feel your constant stare. I understand. We’re alone. I’ve been waiting. They won’t know.

A hard-fingered hand on his shoulder. Another one on his hip. Gripping, wanting, it’s going to happen, it’s going to happen now, and it’ll be hard and fast, silent, a letting go.

Dan lets go.

Brom’s images travel with him all the way down.


End file.
